


Campaign Etiquette

by charmingwords23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Political Campaign, political debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingwords23/pseuds/charmingwords23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity knew that Jessica Danforth was running a dirty campaign, but she didn't expect her to bring her dirty tricks to her first debate against Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campaign Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of fun with the idea of Oliver (possibly) running for mayor in the new season. I've thought up a few things I'd like to see along the campaign trail, and if I write more of them, I'll add them into a series. I hope you enjoy!

She wasn’t supposed to be nervous. Oliver was the one who was about to face a crowd of 200 people plus a live televised audience. Oliver was the one who had to answer pointed questions all night without fumbling over his words. Oliver was the one who everyone would be looking at and talking about. And yet she was the one fidgeting and looking around uncomfortably.

“Felicity,” Oliver stated calmly. His hands came to rest on her shoulders – an action that she recognized as his way of asking her to look at him.

“Hmm?” she hummed, looking up at him innocently. He smirked and lifted one eyebrow. A challenge.

“You’re practically jumping out of your skin.”

“No, I’m not. I’m fine,” she denied, looking away from him and watching as a young man dressed in dark clothing rushed past them with two water bottles. He disappeared behind the large blue curtain that hid the debate stage and the source of the rumbling chatter of the growing audience. Felicity could hear someone testing the microphones on the other side of said curtain, and cringed in response to a slight boom over the speakers.

“Hey,” Oliver demanded her attention again, his hands this time finding her face and cupping her cheeks. She looked up at him again and searched his face. Unable to find an ounce of anxiety on his annoyingly handsome face, she sighed. She had enough anxiety in the pit of her stomach for the both of them. He moved his hands back down to her shoulders and spoke up again, “You know everything’s going to be fine, right? That you don’t have to be nervous?”

Felicity felt a small frown creeping onto her face. “I’m the worst,” she sighed. “I’m supposed to be saying that to _you_.”

Oliver’s lips twitched at the corner and Felicity felt her stomach uncoil slightly at the sight. “I’ll be fine,” he assured her, his eyes bright. “I’ve had plenty of practice in the limelight.”

She supposed that was true. Having a camera on him and people watching everything he did was kind of second nature for him. It didn’t make her much less nervous on his behalf though. This was a big night for him. She just wanted it to go perfectly. Trying her best to push her anxious butterflies down, she smiled in what she hoped was an encouraging way. His answering grin and the amused glint in his eye told her she hadn’t quite achieved it, but that he loved her anyway.

“Mr. Queen, we’re ready for you,” a woman with a clipboard and a headset called from over Oliver’s shoulder.

Oliver waved in acknowledgement and turned back to Felicity. “Relax,” he whispered before leaning down to peck the corner of her mouth.

She nodded and squeezed his hand in encouragement. He smiled and turned to leave.

“Oliver?” she called desperately, realizing she had yet to remind him of how much she believed in him. After all, that was their ritual before a big battle, right? He turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. “Break a leg!” She winced. “Well don’t actually do that. Obviously. Just charm them like I know you can.”

He chuckled and winked at her before disappearing through the blue curtain, leaving her standing alone wringing her hands and trying to quell the knots her stomach was tying itself into.

“Mrs. Queen? You can come with me and I’ll show you to your seat?” A young girl with thick glasses and a clipboard approached her timidly. Felicity didn’t bother correcting her about her name – she supposed it would be ‘Queen’ in a few short months. She followed the girl into a dimly lit hallway and down a small set of stairs, absently twirling the sparking ring on her left hand. The girl led her through a back door that led out into the main area of the auditorium where the debate was about to begin. Felicity had a reserved seat in the front row next to Thea and some of Oliver’s campaign advisors. She smiled in thanks to the girl and took her seat.

“Are you as nervous as I am?” Thea whispered, her thumbnail raised to her lips as she chewed on it.

Felicity chuckled humorlessly and reached over to pat Thea’s knee in an attempt to provide a little comfort. “Oh yeah. I think I absorbed all of Oliver’s nerves into my own. He seemed totally un-phased backstage while I was a nervous wreck.”

“Sounds about right,” Thea deadpanned. “Ollie never has been camera shy.”

Before Felicity could respond, the lights dimmed a bit and spotlights were aimed onto the stage. A familiar blonde woman, Bethany Snow of Channel 6 news, stood at the center of the stage in a well-tailored grey pencil skirt and cream-colored blouse that had Felicity wondering where the woman purchased them and if they were available online.

“Welcome everyone to our first mayoral candidate debate for the 2016 election!” Bethany said cheerfully into her microphone. “Let’s bring our two candidates out. First, she has served on the city council for 12 years, spearheaded charitable efforts to provide medical services to the underprivileged and uninsured, and has organized the annual ‘Sundaes for Starling’ event to raise money for parks in the Glades for the past 5 years. She has been involved in trying to better our community for over a decade, and has decided it’s time to take her service to the next level and run for Mayor. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mrs. Jessica Danforth.”

Felicity watched as Jessica Danforth – a tall, regal blonde – made her way onto the stage with a dazzling smile and a perfectly timed wave. The crowd clapped politely as she shook hands with the moderator and then took her place behind her designated podium. Felicity clapped along with them, but was having trouble controlling the sour look on her face after that introduction. The campaigns had only been going on for a couple months, and already Jessica Danforth’s campaign methods were getting on her last nerves. Oliver had apparently known her as an old family friend and was willing to give the woman the benefit of the doubt, but _really_ , how many of those mug-shots of pre-island Oliver could randomly surface before he was willing to admit this woman was digging them up? Did she not realize that Oliver had decided to run as her opponent primarily to keep her out of such a dangerous position?

Plus, as _charitable_ as Jessica Danforth was on paper, Felicity was one of the few who knew that no one had done more for this city in the past few years than Oliver. Too bad his service wasn’t something he could put on a resume.

“Our other candidate has lived in Starling City for his whole life, save for the 5 years he was presumed dead,” Bethany paused and flashed a smile as the crowd chuckled at her joke. Felicity plastered on a fake smile when she saw the camera swing to catch her and Thea’s reaction, but she knew her eyes had narrowed at the unrefined pun. “Since returning, he has been the C.E.O. of an international corporation and opened a successful night club. In addition, he has donated and hosted fundraisers for many worthy causes – including the Firefighters Association and the campaign for the late Mayor Sebastian Blood. Please welcome Mr. Oliver Queen.”

Felicity held her breath as Oliver walked onto the stage to the sound of more polite clapping with his charming “Oliver Queen” smile in place on his face. He looked sexy as ever in his navy suit and red tie as he shook the moderator and Jessica Danforth’s hand before taking his place in front of her and Thea at his designated podium.

As Bethany began explaining the procedure for the debate, Felicity watched Oliver. He appeared relaxed and at ease in front of so many people. She didn’t know how he was doing it. She felt like someone had just dropped a lead hard-drive into the pit of her stomach. As if sensing she was freaking out on his behalf, he met her gaze with a hint of a smile and tilted his head slightly. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, and he winked in return.

“Let me remind the candidates and the audience,” Bethany began, “that once a question is posed, the candidate will have 2 minutes to respond. After, the opposing candidate will have a minute for rebuttal and we’ll volley back and forth that way. Best of luck to you both!”

The audience clapped. Felicity just wrung her hands and watched as Bethany straightened her notecards, Jessica Danforth took a small sip of water, and Oliver waved to someone in the audience with a relaxed smile on his face.

“The first question is for Mr. Queen,” Bethany started, quelling the cheers and directing her attention – and the direction of the crowd – on Oliver. “Mr. Queen, the voters of Starling City have good memories. As I’m sure they remember, it was your own mother who was involved in a plot to level the Glades no more than 4 years ago. Because of the horrific wrongs done by you and your family in the past, how can the voters trust you to lead us now?”

The question had Felicity shifting in her seat uncomfortably and her hands clenching on her hand rest. She heard Thea mutter “ _bitch_ ” under her breath and she watched as a small, smug smile appeared on Jessica Danforth’s face. Felicity had known this question would come up, but she hadn’t realized how _angry_ she’d be by it. These people had _no idea_ who Oliver was and what he did for them each and every day. They should trust him because they _had_ been trusting him. He was the reason they were all alive and had saved this city on numerous occasions. How dare Bethany treat him like a pariah who had no business running for a position to do some legitimate good? How dare she insinuate that his past somehow negated all the future good he could and would do?

Oliver began speaking, interrupting her inner tirade and the death glare she was sending the moderator’s way for the biased phrasing of the question.

“Thank you for the question, Ms. Snow,” he began, looking as unruffled as ever. “I’m sure everyone here is aware of my past as well as some of the wrongdoings of members of my family. I won’t defend these actions and I won’t make excuses for them. They were wrong. What I want the voters to know though is that my background makes me exactly the right person for this job. The mistakes I’ve made, the mistakes my family has made, has allowed me to learn and grow into a more mature and responsible person.” Felicity sat forward a little, her hands unclenching as she listened to his calm voice and the charming way he was casting a spell on the audience. “My family’s past is exactly the reason I’m so determined to do good in this city. I have come to recognize it as my responsibility to right their wrongs, so to speak. My past failures? They help me understand what it’s like to work hard to gain respect and success. They remind me that _everything_ I have now - ” He glanced at Felicity now and she felt her stomach do a small somersault before he looked back at the audience. “- is the result of the penance I’ve paid and the lessons I’ve learned. I would never do anything to jeopardize the faith that my family and friends have put into me and the faith that I hope the good people of Starling will put into me as well. If they’d have me, I’d love the chance to prove to all of them that I am not my family’s mistakes and that I am committed to correcting their shortcomings. I want my life to be a message to everyone out there that there is _always_ hope for change and that no matter how far we’ve fallen, we can get back up again.”

Oliver stopped speaking and for a moment the audience sat in silence. Felicity couldn’t breathe as she looked the man she loved, her future husband, with glassy eyes.

An audience member began clapping slowly. Then another. Then the whole auditorium erupted into applause. Felicity let out her breath and grinned. She looked at Oliver with pride and saw him smile at her a little bashfully. She continued to clap, noticing that even Jessica Danforth was clapping for his response (albeit a little begrudgingly and she was only barely tapping the tips of her fingers together, but still).

With that opening remark, Felicity was able to relax and watch Oliver do his thing throughout the debate.

And do his thing, he did.

The debate flew by with Oliver astounding his audience with his eloquent word choice and his honest appeals. He came across as personable and down to earth while still seeming to possess a firm drive to do what was best for the city. He answered the questions posed to him in a well-thought out way and provided some great responses and counter-arguments to Jessica Danforth’s positions. The audience response to his comments was overwhelmingly positive – a battery of applause, cheers, and the occasional impassioned “yeah!” thrown in for good measure.

And to think, he had tried to distract her with knee-weakening neck kisses when she insisted he keep studying his policy note cards. He’s lucky she won that one (and she was lucky he hadn’t gone for that spot below her ear or she definitely _wouldn’t_ have won…).

Jessica Danforth, on the other hand, wasn’t faring so well. Despite being the more experienced and, debatably, _prepared_ candidate, she was coming off disconnected and cold. Her answers to each question about her policy sounded stiff and rehearsed, and she fumbled her way through a few of her rebuttals to Oliver’s answers. It was apparent to Felicity (and probably the audience) that Jessica Danforth had come prepared for Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire, not Oliver Queen, mayoral candidate.

In addition, Felicity was pleased to see that the crowd wasn’t reacting well to the attacks and barbs that Jessica was throwing Oliver’s way. The applause was sparse when she made pointed comments about Oliver’s late mother and her involvement in the Undertaking. The applause was non-existent when she listed off reasons that Oliver had been arrested in his teen years. There were grumbles and frowns in place of the applause when Danforth even went so far as to point out the flaws in Oliver’s younger sister – mentioning Thea’s misdemeanors and previous drug problem. Felicity had stiffened at that one and seen the camera rush up to catch Thea’s reaction. Thea, for her part, handled it all like a true Queen and simply raised her chin and shook her head sadly to show how pathetic she found Jessica’s attacks.

Felicity had been extremely proud of how Oliver had reacted to these jabs – never showing the slightest ruffling of his feathers and always meeting Jessica’s remarks with level, logical rebuttals. Felicity, knowing him well enough, could tell that the only outward sign of his irritation was the way his thumb and forefinger rubbed together at his side with each new insult. She had practiced with him a few nights ago by making rude and ridiculous statements about his family and demanding that he keep his calm façade and dispute each of her remarks in a positive way. Clearly that preparation was working in his favor today, and Felicity was on cloud nine. She was biased, of course, but she couldn’t see how anyone could say Jessica was winning this debate.

As the scheduled time wound down, Felicity could tell Jessica was becoming increasingly desperate to find the chink in Oliver’s armor – to find something that would get under his skin and turn the crown around in her favor. Felicity was sure she wouldn’t succeed.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Bethany Snow began in the final minutes of the debate, “our debate is coming to a close. I’d like to give our two outstanding candidates a minute to voice their closing remarks and to tell us why they would make the best mayor for our beloved city.” With a winning smile, Bethany pointed over to Jessica to signal that she would be the first to speak.

Thea reached over and took Felicity’s hand in her own. Felicity clasped it gratefully, the excitement and nerves swirling in her stomach making her jittery and on edge. This was it. The closing statement. She had helped him write and practice this speech weeks ago and he had practiced reciting it until he was literally saying pieces of it in his sleep. He was prepared, and Felicity couldn’t wait to see him finish his speech – and this debate – successfully.

“My fellow citizens,” Jessica began seriously. Felicity looked to Oliver, trying to catch his eye so she could communicate with him how proud she was. Jessica’s words faded into the background as Oliver seemed to sense her gaze and turned his eyes to her with a small smile. She could tell by his face that he was excited too, and she grinned and gave him a thumbs up with her free hand. His eyes softened and his small smile grew.

With their eyes locked, she almost forgot that Jessica was still speaking until Oliver abruptly broke her gaze and jerked his head to the side to stare at Jessica, his smile dropping and his eyes hardening. At the same moment, she heard Thea gasp in distaste and squeeze her hand. Confused, Felicity looked back and Jessica and tried to focus on what the woman was saying.

“I mean, can we really trust a man to run our city who dates his former _secretary_?” she was saying with disdain. Felicity’s mouth fell open and she felt her face heat as a nearby cameraman rushed to capture her reaction. “Let’s face it. Who Mr. Queen chooses to spend his time with should be an indicator of the type of person he is. He chooses to be involved with a social and career climbing daughter of a Vegas cocktail waitress. He chooses to be with someone who has dated two of her former bosses and has somehow managed to insert herself into upper management because of it. His judgement isn’t to be trusted when he can be so easily swayed by an _employee_ in a short skirt and heels.”

Felicity felt her stomach roll at the horrible and offensive comments coming out of Jessica Danforth’s mouth. She shook her head automatically. That wasn’t….she wasn’t….she would never….and Oliver wasn’t…. Unable to even complete a thought correctly after the unexpected turn in Jessica’s speech and the utter humiliation racing through her body, Felicity was only vaguely aware of Thea standing and growling at the cameraman to get “that thing” our of their faces. Felicity felt herself nervously twirling the ring on her finger as she tried to steady her breathing and the fire in her veins.

“He’s clearly the same old Oliver Queen from his past – more interested in a pretty girl and a good time than he will ever be with the well-being of this city,” Jessica concluded with a smug smirk – obviously feeling that she’d just played her trump card. To Felicity’s chagrin, she heard members of the audience begin clapping in approval of Jessica’s parting remarks mixed with the whispers and grumblings of the rest. She resisted the urge to sink lower in her seat and was grateful when Thea turned around in her seat to glare at a few offending audience members behind them.

“Thank you, Mrs. Danforth,” Bethany called cheerfully from her podium off to the side. “Mr. Queen?”

Felicity’s eyes jerked to Oliver, and she sucked in a breath at what she saw.

Oh no. Oh no no no.

To anyone else he might have just appeared focused and intense, but Felicity knew better. The stillness of his body. The hard set of his jaw. The cold, narrowed eyes.

Oliver was furious.

Frack.

In all their practicing, she hadn’t thrown in any derogatory remarks about herself. She hadn’t thought Jessica would think anything to do with her was important enough to attack…

“Thank you, Bethany,” Oliver began, his voice cut from steel and so different from the impassioned, charismatic Oliver of moments before. _No_ , she thought desperately, _don’t you dare blow this by getting angry! Say the speech we practiced!_ She tried to communicate her thoughts to him with her eyes, but he was refusing to look at her (probably because he knew she’d be telling him no).

“Mrs. Danforth, throughout this debate you’ve thrown insult after insult at me and my family,” he began cooly. Frack. Frackity frack. This wasn’t what they practiced! “And I’ve resisted your attempt to bait me into your negativity at every turn. But enough is enough. My fiancée is one of the most brilliant and capable women that I know. She has worked hard for everything she has – including sending herself through school at M.I.T., rising in the ranks at Queen Consolidated, and eventually being a _sought after_ member of the managing team at Palmer Technologies. The hard work she’s put in to get where she is is something I think the average citizen in Starling City can recognize and relate to. When you belittle her and her success, when you _insult_ her _mother_ – who made sacrifice after sacrifice to raise an amazing daughter on her own – you’re showing the people of Starling that you don’t understand them and you don’t appreciate the struggles they’re going through right now.”

Felicity sucked in a breath. This was…good. This was really good. He could do something with this angle.

“Your unwavering attacks on my personal life, on my sister, on my _fiancée_ for the very things they have fought to overcome to become the strong, successful women they are today should prove one thing to the voters.” Oliver looked directly at the crowd then, appealing to them again in the way he had been doing throughout the debate. “If you are not perfect, Jessica Danforth has no time for you. If you come from modest means or have made mistakes, Jessica Danforth won’t respect you and she won’t understand you. I want to be your mayor because _I will_. I know what it’s like to be down and out – to be imperfect. What makes me different from Jessica Danforth? Is that I recognize that those imperfections in me, those imperfections in my family, and those imperfections in all of you are the motivation we need to build a better Starling City. Thank you.”

The crowd erupted into applause, and Felicity watched, stunned and proud, as many members of the audience stood up while they clapped to show their approval. She turned back and beamed in Oliver’s direction, her hands tingling as she clapped them together emphatically. Thea was hooting and cheering, clapping her hands over her head loudly for her brother. Bethany Snow made a few closing remarks through the sound of the applause and the crowd rumbled to life as a few early-exiters started to make their way to the aisles.

Oliver left his podium to approach Jessica Danforth, who looked like she’d swallowed an entire lemon, and offered her his hand in a sportsmanlike handshake. She obliged, and he leaned forward to whisper something into her ear. Whatever he said, Danforth visibly stiffened and locked her jaw together. Curious, Felicity watched as they pulled apart, but both their faces quickly fell into polite smiles for the camera.

Minutes later, Felicity and Thea were led backstage to meet up with Oliver. When they entered his holding room, he was running a hand through his hair, his tie loosened around his neck and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Thea barreled into him and enveloped him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled at her. She stepped away from him a bit and patted him on the cheek. “Way to go big brother,” she praised. “You killed it out there.”

He nodded his thanks to her and looked over to where Felicity hovered at her side. He stepped toward her, his eyes suddenly stormy and conflicted. She tilted her head at his expression, her proud smile not faltering. He pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes fluttering closed and a soft breath escaping his lips. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed, his knuckles rising to brush delicately against her cheekbone. “What she said…”

“Oliver.” Felicity shook her head softly. “It’s fine.”

He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. “It’s not. She never should have said any of that. About either of you.” He looked over at Thea and she rolled her eyes good naturedly.

“No one cares what that bitch says anyway,” Thea offered. “She screwed herself tonight and she knows it.”

Oliver hummed speculatively and let his hand run down Felicity’s arm to connect with her fingers. Bringing her left hand up to his lips, he lightly kissed her ring finger – something he’d been doing a lot more as their wedding day approached. “Still. Hearing her say that….”

He broke off and looked away from them both, his jaw clenching.

“Oliver, you handled it perfectly. The way you spun it all back on her was brilliant,” Felicity praised, running her fingers over his jaw to relax it and reveling in the soft scrape of his stubble against her fingertips. She smiled. “It’s a good thing I made you practice responding to verbal attacks like that, right? It really paid off.”

Oliver smirked and lifted an eyebrow. “Felicity, you do know the worst thing you came up with to say during those practice sessions was ‘Thea Queen’s crop tops are inappropriate for a polite society woman’?”

“Hey!” Thea responded.

Felicity winced and pursed her lips. “I didn’t _mean_ it. That was the whole point!” she answered apologetically, shooting a dirty look at Oliver who smirked more.

“I’m just saying that I didn’t have a lot of reasons to get upset when we practiced. Next time you should be as mean as Jessica Danforth…”

“Well next time I’ll be able to think of lots of rude things to say about _you_ , I’m sure,” she muttered, causing him to break into a grin and kiss her cheek sweetly. She melted of course. She always did when he did that.

A knock at the door interrupted the moment and Oliver tugged her into his side as his campaign assistant, Alex, poked his head inside. “Great job out there, boss,” he smiled enthusiastically. Oliver nodded in thanks. “Um, Thea? Can I speak to you for a minute?”

Felicity glanced over at the younger Queen and could have sworn she saw a little color rise to her cheeks before she quickly assented and left the room with him. Strange.

“Thank you for helping me study,” Oliver said sweetly once Thea was gone, turning so she was tucked fully into his arms and his nose was buried in her hair. “I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.”

Felicity hummed in playful affirmation before pressing her lips to his neck. Then a thought struck her. “Oliver?”

“Hm?” He didn’t seem eager to let her go, and he didn’t remove his face from where his nose was currently coasting over her ear.

“What did you say to Jessica? After the debate?” She pulled back so she could watch his face. As she predicted, his eyes clouded and his lips tightened.

“I don’t think she’ll bring you up in her campaign arguments again, let’s put it that way.”

A small smile bloomed on her face. “You know, I don’t think she would have anyway after the way you turned it around on her at the end. You didn’t have to threaten her.”

“Who says I threatened her?” he teased, pulling her in close again.

She gave him a knowing look as she reached up to lock her hands behind his neck. He laughed and kissed her nose.

“You know,” she mused, one hand sliding over his shoulder and lightly tugging on his loosened tie. “Seeing you command that crowd and talk about all the good you want to do in the city was kind of sexy.”

“Was it?” he asked, his eyes sparkling and his hands coasting lower on her back, tracing her spine through her red dress.

“Mm-hmm.” She nodded, looking up to meet his darkening eyes with her mischievous ones. “It made me think about all the ways I could congratulate you on your performance.”

Oliver backed her up until her leg s hit against the table against the wall, his eyes never leaving hers.“What did you come up with?”

Her own eyes fluttered shut at the scratchy tone of his voice that she knew so well, butterflies erupting in her stomach in anticipation.

“Lock the door.”


End file.
